RS072: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 21. Synopsis While Steven hears the messages the blind boy translates from the stone slab, Winona and Wallace rush to Sootopolis City, where they encounter Ruby and Sapphire, as well as Maxie and Archie, controlled by Groudon and Kyogre. Ruby and Sapphire see this is the end, but are encouraged to make a difference, since they have their old friends they want to see. Chapter Plot The swimmer takes the blind boy away, since the buildings start collapsing. A ceiling cracks and falls down, but is repelled by Shadow Punch. Phoebe arrives with Dusclops, glad they aren't hurt. She introduces herself to the boy and contact Steven she found him. Steven has the boy translate the words from the stone slab and read them aloud. As Metagross battles Torkoal, Steven orders Wallace to go back to Sootopolis City and defend it from the two ancient Pokémon, promising he'll join Wallace later. Wallace takes the Champion's cloak and runs off. Steven talks to the blind boy through a device, reminding his sensitive touch is enough to decode the slab, thinking the three Legendary Pokémon - Regice, Regirock and Registeel - can stop Groudon and Kyogre. The boy starts speaking, claiming these "three have lived in a hole and have locked up the two ancient Pokémon. If the most courageous ones open the door, they will find eternal monsters. The first is Wa... and the last is Re...". However, the boy cannot decode further, as a piece of the slab is missing. Steven is discouraged, hoping the boy'd be able to decode the missing parts. Winona, Flannery and Wattson arrive to Team Aqua's HQ and find Professor Cozmo tied up, but see nobody else around. Professor Cozmo is displeased, as he revealed Team Aqua info without hesitation. Winona takes them back to the airship. She orders Flannery and Wattson to rest and heal themselves, as she rides off, alone, to Sootopolis City. Winona contacts the director, who received word Roxanne and Brawly are down as well, meaning Winona and Wallace are the only Gym Leaders remaining. Wallace and Winona speed up, wishing to end this threat. Maxie and Archie drag Ruby and Sapphire to the site where Groudon and Kyogre battle; Sootopolis City. Archie and Maxie start their battle, knowing there can only be one winner. Ruby and Sapphire send Mumu and Chic to attack the leaders, who blast the Pokémon away. Maxie and Archie claim they should be honored to witness this battle. Absol takes Gabby and Ty to the site of battle, where Kyogre and Groudon fight. They ask Absol to do something, so it uses Magic Coat to protect Sapphire and Ruby from attacks. However, it stops doing anything, so Ty thinks it is only here to observe. Wallace arrives, confirming Ty's deduction, for this battle was caused by men and it has every right to stay out of the battle. Winona arrives as well, rescuing Sapphire away, just as Wallace rescues Ruby. Sapphire drops an object, which Winona picks up. Ruby and Sapphire claim the battle is lost and have to go away. Wallace and Winona disagree, claiming if they just give up, the world will be enveloped in doom. Ruby and Sapphire realize they are correct, for they have one person they want to tell them, but do not remember how they look nor their name. Ruby remembers she and her father came to support Norman in Gym Leader evaluation test. Sapphire remembers he was the son of a friend of her father, Prof. Birch. Ruby remembers he was very little, but loved to battle, while Sapphire disliked battles back then. Five years ago, in the Johto region, Norman went to take the Gym Leader evaluation test, supported by his wife and his friend, Prof. Birch. His wife was willing to go anywhere with him, causing Birch to think Norman is lucky to have her. Ruby played with Sapphire back then and were inseparable. However, there was an incident. A Salamence appeared and took Sapphire away. Ruby sent Kiki, Nana and Rara to attack Salamence, causing it to drop Sapphire. However, Salamence used Dragon Claw on Ruby, hitting him in the head. Kiki retaliated on Salamence, defeating it. Ruby was glad the battle was over, but Sapphire was terrified. Ruby thinks the girl was terrified at his agressiveness and when Norman failed the test and went to train, he was all alone. Sapphire thinks she did reacted badly at this, feeling her father was engrossed in his research and her inability to fight hurt the boy badly. From that they, they changed their philosophies: Ruby decided to participate in Contests, while Sapphire went to become a fighter. They both long to show each other how much they changed. Wallace and Winona take Ruby and Sapphire to safety, telling these reasons are an addition why they must not give up in stopping this crisis. They make a new plan, so they decide to attack Archie and Maxie, who absored the Blue and Red Orb. Suddenly, Winona takes out the stone Sapphire dropped. Sapphire remembers it is a stone she picked up at Mt. Chimney. Wallace believes they can use this to stop this crisis, by simply negating nature's powers. Ruby and Sapphire think the orbs are moving through Maxie's and Archie's bodies, since when they absorbed the orbs, a crest appeared at their hands. They notice the crest is at their forehead. They decide to use the meteorite and shoot out their attacks to hit Maxie and Archie, allowing the powers to be negated. Wallace uses the aircar and Winona has Altaria fly up, so they both are affected by Magic Coat. Ruby throws the meteorite up and has Mumu and Chic fire out their attacks, which hit the meteorite. The attacks, powered by the meteorite, are reflected by Magic Coat, standing at the aircar and Altaria and target Maxie and Archie. Maxie and Archie are hit into their foreheads, causing their crests to dissappear. Groudon and Kyogre are swept away, as a blinding flash affects Ruby and Sapphire, who disappear. Debuts Pokémon Salamence (flashback) Move *Shadow Punch *Magic Coat *Dragon Claw (flashback) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 21 chapters